Deals
Devil Deals Devil Deals are dropped from destroyed houses as rolled scrolls. They may be activated by clicking them. If they aren't activated within 10 seconds, they are moved to top left corner of game screen where they stay indefinitely long in the form of notification. Other scrolls won't drop as long as the current one isn't activated. Scroll drops are separated by a cooldown (5 or 10 minutes, depends on previous deal) no matter whether the previous deal was accepted or not. Activated scrolls open a special window where the contents of the deal are presented. You may reject the offer or accept it and spend a (also on Steam version) or watch an ad. Devil Deals are dropped in the form of an unrolled scroll (Diamond Deals have immediate effect after purchase). The unrolled scroll can be activated immediately by clicking on it. If it isn't activated manually, after about 30 seconds it will activate automatically. Rewards Most Devil Deal rewards can be boosted by upgrading Chaos Resort in the Hell. The following table does not include the bonuses from Chaos Resort and shows only the basic values. Notes regarding Cooldown times: Cooldown starts when scroll is clicked, not when accepted or activated (includes time watching ads). When time "stops" after beating a guardian or king before clicking on the chest the cooldown timer continues. When using a time portal to "reset" the game, the 5 minute main cooldown period continues after the warp, but the extra 5 minutes for the times deals (skulls, damage and houses) is wiped out. In other words: the cooldown period for these scrolls is also 5 minutes instead of 10 minutes if a time portal is used after the scroll is clicked (to clarify: if you accept a timed deal which has a normal cooldown of 10 minutes and then warp after 3 minutes you will still have 2 minutes of cooldown time but the additional 5 minutes are zeroed out; if you warp after 7 minutes the additional 3 minutes are zeroed out and a new deal will drop right away). The 5 minute cooldown (from time of clicking scroll) also applies to unaccepted skipped deals. Scroll Drop Probabilities The probability for each scroll is affected by three gaming conditions: -Crafting/Not Crafting (not crafting is either not having yet unlocked the arcane, or having no current craft - all slots either empty or finished but uncollected) -At "Fight Boss" level or not (being on a screen with the "Fight Boss" button visible - this is the screen displayed after losing a boss battle, either by running out of time or clicking the "flee" button. If in "farm mode" it is also the screen after the last difficulty progression on every 5th level - "farm mode" prevents the boss battle from automatically starting) - when you are at a "Fight Boss" level the chance to get a "damage" scroll increases to 50% or 57% - Whether or not you are at instakill levels (DPS>house health) AND have "farm mode" disabled (if "farm mode" is enable these scrolls will have a 0% chance regardless of having instakill. They also will never drop if you are not at an instakill level - you do not need to be at your highest level, you can back up to lower levels to be at an instakill level if you want to activate the chance of getting one of these scrolls) There are four sets of scroll chance percentages. Which is used when a scroll drops depends on the combination of Craft/No Craft and Fight Boss/Not Fight Boss conditions. The instakill (not "farm mode") criteria works differently. If you are in the condition where you can get a "-x house per level" scroll (instakill/progress mode) then there is a 50%/50% chance you will get this scroll. If the 50%/50% chance is negative then the set of chance percentages that would otherwise have been in effect is used to determine which scroll is dropped. In effect this creates an additional 4 sets of chance percentages where "-x houses per level" is 50% and all the remaining chances percentages ae halved. Note: It is possible to be at a "Fight Boss" screen while at instakill levels with "farm mode" disabled. To do so you can either return to a lower level path where you left the progress on a "Fight Boss" screen after increasing your DPS, or by changing back to "progress mode" after arriving at the "Fight Boss" screen while in "farm mode". Scroll content is determined at the time the scroll is dropped; changing locations or condition after the scroll has drop will not affect it's content. Scroll Drop Probability "Tables" "Tables" displayed are for when "-x house per level" scroll can't or didn't drop Overall, the chance for each type of scroll is halved when it is possible to get a "-x houses per level" because you start with a 50% chance to get that scroll first These entries are rounded to whole percentages and made to equal to 100. To get the actual percent do the division (ie 2/17 is 2 divided by 17 which equals, rounded, 0.11765, so 11.765% - which is entered as 12%). Craft / Not "Fight Boss": * Damage - 2/17, 12% * Skulls - 8/17, 47% * Diamonds - 4/17, 23% * Chest - 1/17, 6% * Craft Time - 2/17, 12% Craft / "Fight Boss": * Damage - 8/16, 50% * Skulls - 1/16, 6% * Diamonds - 4/16, 25% * Chest - 1/16, 6% * Craft Time - 2/16, 13% No Craft / Not "Fight Boss": * Damage - 2/15, 13% * Skulls - 8/15, 53%% * Diamonds - 4/15, 27% * Chest - 1/15, 7% * (Craft Time - 0/15, 0%) No Craft / "Fight Boss": * Damage - 8/14, 57% * Skulls - 1/14, 7%% * Diamonds - 4/14, 29% * Chest - 1/14, 7% * (Craft Time - 0/14, 0%) Special Scrolls Currently there is only one special scroll dropping on regular basis - the "thank-you" scroll from Lachhh. In this scroll Lachhh thanks you for watching 20 ads (Steam version: 20 Devil Deals clicked) and gives 20 right away. No ads watching / / is required to accept this scroll. Note: On version v1.03.057, May 28th 2018, and coinciding with the Just Shapes and Beats event, Lachhh's Scroll was updated. The new text features Lachhh screaming "We made it", and awards 20 instead of 10. This reward (20 Diamonds) remained but the message changed back to the original after the JS&B event ended. Diamond Deals Diamond Deals are the more powerful counterparts of Devil Deals that might be bought anytime. Only one Diamond Deal may be active at a time (activating more will deactivate the previous ones) and Diamond Deal may not be active alongside Devil Deal (the first activated will be deactivated). Most Diamond Deals can be boosted by upgrading Chaos Resort in the Hell. The following table does not include the bonuses from Chaos Resort and shows only the basic values. Notes * Two timed deals cannot be active at the same time. * For all deals with a duration a special timer will appear in the middle of game screen counting down the time left. * If you activate a scroll but don't accept or reject it within the cooldown period, another scroll may be collected before the first reward is received. Trivia *The very first scroll you get is a tutorial. The bonus it gives (Skull's Value x5 for 60 seconds) cannot be activated anymore. *A message from Corporate Lachhh regarding sharing Zombidle on Facebook for a reward will also appear early in the game. If you attempt to click "No" the button falls off the screen, leaving you forced to click "Yes". Upon clicking, regular Lachhh will come in and beat up Corporate Lachhh, making note how games should not spam the user to share the game, at which point he will give you that reward for free. This only happens once. * Although there are no ads on Steam, the "thank-you" scroll from Lachhh still appears and thanks you for playing. Reference Category:Game